The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pikachu!
(Annie has told Ash her story, who has taken the case, and is enjoying a pipe, despite being 10 years old.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. (turns to Annie) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. *Annie/Olivia: It's just as I said. And then my grandfather was gone. *Brock/Dawson: What do you make of it? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (begins to pace as Annie follows him) Hmm. Giovanni's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a Pokémon Professor? (Annie has stopped by the window. Meowth pops down from above as lightning strikes, scaring Annie completely.) *Annie/Olivia: (gasps and screams in alarm in a woman's voice from the Pink Panther) Aaaaaaah! A cat! Help me! (Meowth yells 'Whoa!' as he falls from the roof, dropping his cap.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Quickly, Brock! We've not a moment to lose! *Brock/Dawson: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Ash. (They rush outside, but Meowth is already gone. Ash looks around and kneels down to look at the sidewalk, where Meowth has left behind his muddy footprints.) *Brock/Dawson: No sign of the blackguard anywhere. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Not quite, Brock. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's grandfather - Giovanni's cat Pokémon lackey. (To add to this pile of evidence, Brock discovers Meowth has lost his hat.) *Brock/Dawson: Uh...Ash? (Ash is delighted and snatches up the hat.) *Ash/Basil: Ah-ha! Excellent work, old boy. Ha, ha, ha! (Standing in the doorway are Annie and Widow Tweed, who is comforting the young girl.) *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. (As an excited Ash rushes by, Widow Tweed pulls Annie back, glaring at Ash for his insensitivity. Brock enters behind him.) *Brock/Dawson: (to Annie) The scoundrel's quite gone. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (throwing off his bathrobe) Ha-ha! But not for long, Miss Pine. *Annie/Olivia: (exasperated) Oak! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our coin-headed friend until he leads us to the girl's grandfather. *Annie/Olivia: (excited) Then you'll get my grandpa back? (She rushes over and hugs Ash tightly.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yes! (He pushes Annie down and pulls his legs free from her grasp.) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Brock. We must be off to...Pikachu's. (He retrieves a blue jacket with gold trim and white collar and sleeves from a suit of armor and puts it on.) *Brock/Dawson: (confused) Pikachu's? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. (He adds a red baseball cap and turns the visor backwards.) *Brock/Dawson: You-you want me to come? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army boy like you would leap at the chance for adventure. *Brock/Dawson: Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious. (Annie has changed out of the footy pajamas Widow Tweed gave her and has changed back into her now-dry shirt, jean dress, and sneakers. She is also wearing a pink dress coat with magenta buttons and a light blue scarf with a plaid pattern.) *Annie/Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too! (As she rushes to join them, she grabs a green beret, knocking over Ash's violin in the process. He dives down to catch it.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: What? Certainly not! This is no business for children ages 2 to 8. (He sets the violin back on the chair.) *Annie/Olivia: Are we going to take a cab? (Ash sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as Annie puts several cheese crumpets into her pocket. Slightly annoyed, he takes her hand and makes her face him.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh...my dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous. (Ash sits on his violin, and accidentally by violin. He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (bitterly) Why you... Look at... (Ash takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil (growling) Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. (stamping his foot on the floor) And that is final! (Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Ash opens a small wall design, his secret passage, and peeks outside. Annie has unknowingly followed them, and she opens it further. Ash glares at her in annoyance, resigned to having her along.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: And not a word out of you. Is that clear? (Annie shushes him as two shadows approach – Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson. Ash quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open.) *Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. *Dr. John H. Watson: But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull. *Holmes: Come along. (The two men leave, leaving Ash, Brock, and Annie free to come out into the open. Ash begins to call out to his friend.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Pikachu? Pikachu! (Annie tugs on Brock's vest and whispers to him.) *Annie/Olivia: Who is Pikachu? *Brock/Dawson: Well my dear, Pikachu is... well, he's uh, uh... (Annie waits for an answer as Brock turns to Ash, just as clueless as she is.) *Brock/Dawson: I say Ash, who is this Pikachu chap? (Before Ash answers, thundering footsteps approach. Towering over them is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon with yellow fur, long, pointed ears with black tips, a small mouth, brown eyes, two red circles on its cheeks (there are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity), short forearms with five fingers on each paw, three toes on each foot, two brown stripes on its back, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail with a patch of brown fur at the base, named Pikachu, who is obviously very happy to see Ash.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ahh! Here he is now! (He pushes Brock forward as Pikachu leans down, formally introducing the boy and mouse.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Jim Crow...Pumbaa. (Brock nervously bows and pats Pikachu's nose.) *Brock/Dawson: Charmed, I'm sure. (Pikachu doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and growls at Brock. Ash moves forward and pushes Pikachu back.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Now, Pikachu! Pikachu, stop that! Pikachu, cease! Desist! Ha! (Brock is trembling behind the leg of a chair. Now, Pikachu is sniffing around the room.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, buddy. Pikachu has the most splendid sense of smell of any Pokémon I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. (Ash chuckles as Pikachu stops at a footrest, where we can see Annie's feet from behind the fringe. She cautiously pushes it aside and smiles at Pikachu, who seems to like her just fine.) *Annie/Olivia: Hello, Pikachu! (She pats his nose and giggles as Pikachu sniffs her again.) *Annie/Olivia: Silly rodent! Would you like a crumpet? (Pikachu nods happily as Annie reaches into her pocket. She holds it up for him and he licks it off her hand. Ash is ready to leave and reaches into his jacket pocket.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Here now, Pikachu? Pikachu! To the matter at hand. I want you to- (He turns, but Pikachu isn't listening to him, as the warthog is on his back enjoying a belly rub from Annie. Ash whistles, and Pikachu rolls his head back to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot.) (Annie slides off Pikachu into Brock's arms, and Pikachu rolls back to his feet, facing Ash.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Good, now Pikachu! Pikachu...I want you to find...this fiend! (Ash whips out Meowth's hat, and Pikachu starts to growl.) (Pikachu says, "Pika!" and growls along with Pikachu to drill the mouse Pokémon into searching for the bad guy.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Noseless face. (Pikachu pauses and looks at Ash, confused at this last piece of the description.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh, he's a coin-headed cat with a noseless face. (Pikachu starts to growl again.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent? (Pikachu nods happily, and Ash retrieves his leash.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Good boy, good boy! (Ash turns to face Pikachu again, but he has turned around and is smiling at Brock and Annie. He moves in front of Pikachu.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Miss Maple! *Annie/Olivia and Brock/Dawson: (angrily) Oak! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Whatever. Your grandfather is as good as found. (He hooks on Pikachu's leash.) Pikachu... (Pikachu strikes a "pointer" pose, ready to bolt after Meowth's trail.) Sic 'em! (As Pikachu rushes out, he accidentally stomps on Ash. The dazed Pokémon Trainer manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains his wind.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha! (Annie and Brock rush after the pair, trying to catch up. The camera cuts to a few moments later in the street, where Pikachu is sniffing at the ground.) *Pikachu/Toby: Pikachu! (he breaks into a run) (Annie is holding on to Ash's waist as he is hanging onto Pikachu's collar.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Brock? (Brock is desperately clinging to Pikachu's tail and gives a nervous chuckle at the irony of this statement.) *Brock/Dawson: Q-q-quite! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our coin-headed quarry can't be far now. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts